Pokemon Master Quest: Kalos
by potat lasaro
Summary: Follow Nick as he embarks on his first Pokemon journey through the Kalos region. Accompanied by friends while also facing off against rivals, gym leaders and the occasional evil organisation, how will he make his dreams a reality.
**Hi there everyone. I have decided to reboot my Pokemon Series and this will be the new beginning to it. The reason why I'm restarting is because honestly, I didn't like what I was putting up. I included too many characters that I had no clue what to do with them at times *cough* Janine, Ebony, Zach, Nate, AJ *cough*. And the plot was all over the place with little to no character development from Nick. After taking a few weeks from writing, I just couldn't go back to it and instead decided to create a new one. This will be different from Pokemon Kanto Adventures for sure and I'm hoping you all will enjoy it.**

* * *

"This battle is really starting to heat up now!" The announcer yelled as his voice was transmitted through the TV. "Wikstrom of the Elite Four has given our champion Diantha a run for her money, being the first trainer in a long time to defeat three of her pokemon!"

The camera then flashed to Wikstrom and his Aegislash. Both of them were panting heavily, the previous battle having taken its toll on the trainer and pokemon.

The camera then changed to show the board, indicating that Diantha had lost her Hawlucha, Gourgeist and Goodra while Wikstrom had lost all of his other pokemon.

"Wikstrom," Diantha calmly stated as she grabbed a pokeball. The famous actress then casually tossed the ball in front of the knight and his steel type pokemon. "You really have improved, but now it's time to end this. Go, Gardevoir!" She cried out, the psychic and fairy type appearing from the pokeball with grace and style.

Wikstrom wiped the sweat away from his face before a smile appeared. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself just yet m'lady. Aegislash and I will not back down. Together we'll vanquish your pokemon and claim the title of champion!" He explained, throwing his right hand forward. "Aegislash, deliver a powerful iron head!"

Elsewhere, far away from this battle, a young teenager is watching on, admiration filling his eyes. "Come on Wikstrom! You can do it, pull off the upset!" The boy screamed as he stood in front of the TV in a blue shirt and gray shorts, fists raised in front of him. Despite being the one not battling, he was still just as excited. No one had ever come this close to defeating Diantha.

Just then, the door to his bedroom slammed open. Nick turned around to see who it was, but already had a good feeling. Standing in his doorway were his two parents dressed in their night clothes and they both had angry expressions.

"Nick, go to bed!" His father yelled as he started to walk towards the TV. "It's two in the morning, you need to get some sleep."

"I-I know, but please don't touch the TV," Nick begged as he rushed to block his parents from turning the electronic device off. "I'll go to bed once the match is over."

"You've been saying that for the past three hours," his mother replied, letting out a yawn once she finished. "If you don't go to bed, then you won't get up in the morning."

"I understand, but I just can't shut this off!" He cried, stretching his arms out and blocking the TV. "Wikstrom of the elite four has knocked out three of Diantha's pokemon. This is the closest anyone has ever gotten to beating her."

Both of his parents looked at each other before sighing. "Alright, you can finish the match," his father started before lowering the volume on the TV. "But, keep the noise down. Just because you get to start your own pokemon journey tomorrow, doesn't mean we don't have to get up and go to work."

"I understand," he replied before turning around and facing the TV, but instead of enjoying himself he was instead disappointed. "I-I missed the ending," he cried out softly.

On the screen, the replay was being shown to the audience to help paint a clear picture of what happened. Without even needing to talk to each other, Gardevoir teleported away from the attack and reemerged behind Aegislash.

The embrace pokemon then fired off a shadow ball, the ghostly energy forming a black and purple ball right in Gardevoir's hands. The psychic type then threw the attack right into Aegislash. The steel type pokemon fainted upon impact, causing Wikstrom to lose the match

"I can't believe I missed that ending..." Nick continued to complain as he got into his bed. "That replay made it look so awesome. Diantha didn't even need to say any commands, Gardevoir, just reacted on her own."

Nick then stretched a little as he let out a light yawn. "Now, I just need to set my alarm for 7:00 am. That way, I'll have an hour to get to Aquacorde Town and find the location where I'm to meet Professor Sycamore," he muttered as he set the time on his alarm clock. Little did he realize however, that he had set the alarm to 7:00 pm by mistake.

* * *

" _When I wake up, I'll be a pokemon trainer,"_ he thought to himself, drifting off to sleep with a large smile across his face.

"I think I'll pick Chespin," he muttered in his sleep as he started to toss and turn.

" _Which pokemon should I choose?" Nick asked himself as he looked at the three pokeballs placed before him. "Oh well, they're all great pokemon. How about this one!" He yelled as he tossed the pokeball._

 _The capture device immediately opened up as a green hedgehog that had spikes on its head appeared. "Chespin!" It cried out before two vines shot out of the side of its neck and destroyed a boulder that was across from it._

" _Wow, you're pretty strong!" Nick cried out as he looked at the grass type with admiration._

"But... what about the other two?" He asked himself in his sleep. "Might as well think about them."

" _Pokeball go!" Nick cried out as he tossed one of the three pokeballs again._

 _This time, a yellow and red fox pokemon emerged from the pokeball and immediately fired off a few hot embers. "Fenniken," it playfully stated as it jumped onto Nick's shoulder._

" _Wow, you sure are a playful one aren't you?" He asked, only to get Fenniken rubbing its head against his cheek as an answer._

" _I saved the best for last!" He cried out, tossing the third pokeball onto the ground._

 _The device opened up and a blue and white frog emerged out of it. "Froakie," it calmly stated before firing off the white frubbles from its neck. The white frubbles managed to bind a wild pokemon that had appeared behind Nick and allowed him to use pound on it._

" _This one is skillful and tactical," Nick said as he picked up the water type._

* * *

"Any of them will be great..." he muttered, rolling off of his bed. Hitting the floor with a loud thud, Nick immediately jumped up off of the ground. "Huh, what happened?" He asked, looking around the room, only to notice that he had been sleeping restlessly and accidently rolled off of his bed.

Nick grabbed the tossed sheets and placed them back onto his bed. The young boy was about to lay back down when he noticed the bright light that was peeking through the shades. "Sunlight? But, it's still night time, the sun shouldn't be rising until about 5:00 am," he muttered as he opened up his shades only to notice the blinding light.

"What time is it!?" He yelled in fear as he dove for the alarm clock. Looking right at it, the red flashing numbers showed that it was already 7:30 am. "7-7:30..." he muttered before dropping the alarm clock. "I'm going to be late!" Nick yelled, rushing around the room as he tried to gather all of his supplies.

Nick quickly changed clothes as he took off his sleep ware and hastily changed into a gray T-shirt, blue jeans and a red jacket that he immediately zipped up. Moving as fast as he could, Nick then put his red and white sneakers as fast as he could and grabbed his hat. It was red all over except for a black pokeball that was right in the middle.

Packing his bag quickly, Nick threw into it a change of clothes along with extra socks and undergarments. Finally, he forced a sleeping bag into the black backpack and rushed down the stairs as he placed his hat over his short black hair which was spiked in the front.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Nick yelled as he ran out the front door, not even looking to see if they were still home. _"I've got to hurry. I'm supposed to meet Professor Sycamore for 8:00 am, but it takes almost a half an hour to reach Aquacorde Town by foot."_ He mentally reminded himself as he rushed past the few houses that lined his street.

Before today, Nick never realized just how small his hometown really was. On his street alone, there were maybe four houses. All of them were exactly the same, a two story house that had a small fenced in front yard and a decently sized backyard.

Taking a sharp left turn, Nick sprinted into the center of town and noticed that a few other people were already up. As Nick sprinted through the Town's park, he took a quick look up at the Town's clock and noticed that it was already 7:40.

"What! Ten minutes have already passed!?" He yelled right as he tried to pick up his pace. He started to slow down once he saw the trail out of town. Coming to a slow jog, Nick looked at the signs that pointed in two directions. "Okay, following this path will take me straight to Aquacorde Town, perfect!"

* * *

"Hmm, I thought Professor Sycamore stated that there was going to be one more," A woman dressed in a white lab coat with a light blue colored shirt along with a gray skirt stated. She also had blue hair that ran down her back along with a pair of red glasses that she wore. "I wonder what is taking him. It's already 8:30."

Just then, the person heard someone running by. "Oh man, where could he be?" Nick asked as he ran by the area. "Professor Sycamore! I'm here, where are you!?" He yelled out while flailing his arms. "Please don't leave yet!"

The assistant noticed the anxious boy and couldn't help but laugh. "I guess that's him," she quietly stated before walking over to him.

"Great, I must have missed him," Nick stated, sounding disappointed in himself. "I should have went to bed sooner."

"Excuse me," the woman started, getting Nick to look up at her. "Are you by chance looking for Professor Sycamore?"

"Yes!" Nick cried out, looking around for the Professor. "Where is he? You just have to tell me."

"Relax, Professor Sycamore couldn't make it today due to his research. Instead he sent me, my name's Sophie," she explained before starting to walk away. "Follow me, I'll take you to where all of my belongings are."

* * *

"So, this was where I was supposed to go?" Nick asked as he sat down at a little café. Nick looked around and noticed that the area was empty due to the time of day. Behind them was a river that ran right through the center of the town.

"Now, before you go and grab anything-" Sophie started to explain, only to be cut off by the energetic boy.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick," he stated as he reached for a pokeball. "I already decided that Froakie would be my choice."

Nick opened up the pokeball, but instead of a Froakie appearing in a bright light nothing emerged instead. "Hey, where's the pokemon?"

"That one was already taken by someone who showed up on time," Sophie explained as she reached for the empty pokeball along with the other two as well. "These two have also been taken."

"W-wait, are you telling me they're all gone!?" Nick asked as he fell onto his knees. "There just has to be one left. I don't care which one it is, just anything," he begged, grabbing onto the lab coat. "It's bad enough that they make you wait until you're fourteen. I can't wait a whole year."

Looking down at the boy, Sophie could see the look of angst and sadness in his eyes. Sighing, she slowly pulled a fourth pokeball out of her lab coat. "There is one more pokemon left," she started before showing the boy the device. "Professor Sycamore was recently studying it due to its ability to evolve into multiple pokemon. His research is finished, so he asked me to find it a good home."

Seeing where this was going, Nick quickly let go of the lab coat and got up onto his feet. "I promise I'll take real good care of it. Please let me have it," he continued to beg, knowing that this was probably his last chance.

Sophie couldn't help but let out a small laugh from his excitement. "I can tell you'd treat it correctly. Now, I expect you to treat it extremely well," she stated as she handed the pokeball over to Nick. "Also, here are some pokeballs to help you catch pokemon."

Nick reached the smaller pokeballs with excitement. In his haste, he almost dropped them all, but managed to save them. Looking at the objects in his hands, Nick quickly realized he was missing something. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to get a... uh what are they called? Oh yeah, a pokedex thing," he asked as he looked at the assistant.

"Yes, you would be getting one, but we only had three," she explained before handing a paper to Nick. "This paper has directions to Professor Sycamore's lab. If you follow them there, then he can give you one of the pokedexs he keeps at the lab."

"Wow, thanks!" He cried out before placing the paper into his backpack. "Now, I wonder what pokemon you are," Nick asked himself before tossing the device into the air.

Opening up, the pokeball let out a blue light as a figure started to appear. Emerging from the light appeared to be a brown fox like pokemon. Stretching its legs, the pokemon immediately realized it wasn't at the lab anymore and started to run around the two people.

"What pokemon is this exactly?" Nick asked as he watched the fox like pokemon play around with his shoe laces.

"This pokemon is the normal type known as Eevee. Professor Sycamore has been studying it because it is the only pokemon known to man that has eight possible evolutions," she explained before picking Eevee up off of the ground. Looking at the normal type right in the eyes, Sophie started to talk again. "Now, Eevee, this boy is going to be your trainer from now on. I hope you give him the same respect you gave us at the lab, understand?"

"Eevee!" It cried out happily before wiggling out of Sophie's hands. The normal type then climbed up onto Nick's shoulder and sat there before rubbing its head against Nick's face.

"He's a playful one, isn't he," Nick said while trying to get Eevee to stop. "This should be interesting for us. Thank you so much for this. I'll make sure to take care of Eevee," Nick stated as he started to walk away. Realizing that he forgot something, he quickly stopped and looked at Sophie. "Uh, I almost forgot, could you let Professor Sycamore know that I'll be stopping in once I get to Lumiose City?"

"I'll let him know, now get going. You two have a long journey ahead," Sophie told them as she started to pack up her belongings.

* * *

"So, Eevee, what kind of attacks do you know?" Nick asked, curious to see what his first pokemon could do right away.

Jumping off of Nick's shoulder, Eevee managed to land on all four of his legs and stood in front of Nick. "Ee, eevee," it stated before wagging its tail.

"I take it that is an attack..." Nick trailed off, unsure if Eevee was messing with him or not. "Do you know any other attacks as well?" Nick asked, hoping that it knew anything that could be used in a battle.

"Eevee. Vee, ee," it replied before kicking some dirt up at Nick's face. After it finished pawing at the ground, Eevee looked up to Nick and wagged its tail once more.

Sweating at the two attacks, Nick picked Eevee up and looked at him in the eyes. "So, you can wag your tail and kick dirt at people. This is going to be harder than I thought," he muttered as he placed Eevee back onto the ground.

"Now, Eevee, do you know any attacks that can do damage?" Nick asked as he got down to Eevee's eye level. "You see, I'm not a researcher, but instead I'm a trainer. We're going to be battling and in order to do that, you need some type of attack that can damage our opponents."

Seeing what Nick was going for, Eevee turned around and had it so his tail was facing Nick. "Vee, eevee!" It stated happily before wagging its tail even faster.

Nick sighed at the sight before he placed Eevee back on his shoulder. "That's not what I meant, but it's alright. I'll just have to find another pokemon around here," Nick muttered as they walked along route 2.

Nick looked at the scene around them. Looking to his left, there was a small stream that appeared to have branched off from the main river running through Aquacorde Town. He decided to have a better and noticed all of the water type pokemon playing along the bank.

He wondered what some of them were, but also had a slight idea on some of the pokemon who were playing. Looking at them, Nick recognized a few Poliwag and a couple of Rattata were also present as well.

"Man, I wish I had that pokedex right now," Nick muttered as he looked at what appeared to look like small brown beavers who were helping out a larger beaver. "If I did, then I'd know what those pokemon were called.

Before either Nick or Eevee could say anything however, they both heard a loud rumbling sound. The noise died down just as fast as it had emerged, but was then followed by another rumbling sound.

Looking at each other, the trainer and pokemon both blushed a little as they realized the noise was their stomachs. "I guess that means it's time for lunch," Nick said while laughing. Reaching into his backpack, Nick pulled out a sandwich for himself along with a can of pokemon food for Eevee.

"Eat up, there's plenty of food here," Nick stated as he poured the food into a bowl for Eevee. Within seconds, both of them had already woofed their food down and Eevee was looking for more. "To think, I'd find someone who can eat as much as me and they're a pokemon," Nick said as he pulled out a second sandwich for himself and poured more food for Eevee.

After finishing their lunch, the duo started their journey once again. This time, the stream and town behind them was no longer visible instead being replaced with lush forestry. Nick looked around as he saw countless pokemon sitting up in trees.

"Look at that one Eevee," Nick stated as he pointed to some monkey like pokemon who were red, green and blue swinging through the trees. "And over there that one is huge," he continued on as he pointed out a Raticate.

"And this one, is going to be my first catch," Nick stated as he tossed a pokeball right at the Raticate. "Pokeball, go!" Nick cried out as he tossed the capture device.

The pokeball connected with its target, striking Raticate right on the forehead. Upon impact, the normal type was pulling into the pokeball, turning into a stream of red energy. Nick watched anxiously as the pokeball rocked back and forth a few times.

"Come on already," he muttered as the pokeball continued to rock back and forth. Finally, Raticate broke free of the pokeball and reemerged. "Dang it, I thought I had it."

Raticate, seeing where the device came from now, charged right at Nick and Eevee. "Rati!" It cried out before tackling both Nick and Eevee to the ground.

"Hey, take it easy," Nick muttered as he got back up, only for Raticate to continue to attack Eevee. "J-Just leave him alone. We didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to capture you!" Nick cried out before remembering something he once heard about wild pokemon

* * *

" _This is boring," Nick moaned before placing his head down on the desk. "Why did my parents sign me up for these dumb classes?"_

 _Just then, the sound of a book falling caused Nick to regain his awareness of the situation. Looking up, he noticed that the teacher was staring right at him._

" _Nick, would you like to answer my question then?" He asked as he fixed the glasses on his face. "You do seem to be rather bored, perhaps you already understand what I'm teaching?"_

 _Nick rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the teacher. "Um, what exactly was the question again?" He asked before letting out a slight chuckle._

 _The teacher just let off a huff as he looked as Nick. "You wouldn't be able to answer something I never asked. Next time pay attention," he said before facing the white board. "Now class, remember that wild pokemon are easily angered. Sometimes they also grow resentment towards pokemon who have trainers as well. So, it is advised to always be prepared in the case of an attack."_

* * *

" _That's it!"_ Nick mentally told himself as he watched Raticate continuously dive at Eevee, only for the normal type to dodge every attack. "He's upset at Eevee having a trainer. Eevee, you have to attack it!" Nick cried out as he watched Eevee jump right over the attacker.

"Eevee!" It cried out, wagging its tail in front of Raticate's body. Eevee continued doing this until Raticate stood back up.

"That's not what I meant," Nick stated as he looked on in shock as Eevee continued to wag its tail. "We need a move that can hurt Raticate."

Hearing this, Eevee stopped wagging its tail and instead pawed at the ground again. Sand was kicked right into Raticate's face, angering the mouse pokemon and causing him to attack once more.

Raticate rammed his entire body into Eevee, causing the normal type to fly backwards and right into Nick's arms. The normal type looked up at his trainer, giving him a reassuring look. Eevee then tried to squirm his way out of Nick's arms, only for the boy to stop him.

"Eevee, it's alright," Nick assured him as he turned his back to Raticate and braced for an attack. "You gave it your best shot, that's all I could ask for."

Eevee however wasn't ready to give up just yet. The normal type forced his way free as he landed on the ground safely. "Eevee, vee!" He barked out, moving so that he was in between Nick and the wild Raticate.

"Rati, raticate!" The mouse pokemon replied back as it glared at Eevee. Raticate hit his teeth together, showing that he meant business. Before either could try anything else, the mouse pokemon charged right at Eevee.

The young normal type seemed unfazed by the oncoming attack and instead held firm. Waiting until the last second to dodge, Eevee planted itself firmly in the ground, rolling to its left right as Raticate tried to lunge at it, with Nick moving out of the way as well.

As Eevee dodged the attack, Raticate had no time to change his direction and instead ran right into a nearby tree.

"That was great Eevee!" Nick cried out as he watched Raticate slowly get back up. "Show that oversized rat exactly what you're made of!"

Taking this as a huge opportunity, Eevee charged right at Raticate and rammed his head right against the mouse's back.

"Yeah! That showed him, come on back, Eevee!" Nick yelled out, believing the battle to finally be over. Sitting down on the ground now, Nick wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead and looked at Eevee. "That was some battle, but we pulled out on top."

"Vee, ee, eevee," the normal type said in agreement. Eevee then climbed his way up onto Nick's shoulders and laid there.

Little did the two realize that the Raticate was getting back up. "Cate! Rati, raticate!" It yelled while grinding its teeth together. Who were they to think it had already lost, it hadn't even been using its full strength yet.

Raticate turned around and was now facing the two. However, unlike before, it now had what appeared to be a black and purple sphere forming in its mouth. Launching the first attack, Raticate just missed his targets and instead hit the ground in front of them.

Seeing the explosion in front of him, Nick jumped up off of the ground as he started to make a run for it. Looking over his shoulder, Nick watched as multiple shadow balls were launched at the duo. Luckily, each attack missed, but that didn't stop Nick from running.

Once he could no longer see Raticate or any attacks, Nick decided to stop for a moment to catch his breath. Looking around at his surroundings, Nick realized that they had ran off the path and had come to the same stream from before, but it had run into the forest.

Reaching into his backpack, Nick pulled out the directions to Professor Sycamore's lab, hoping that there was more than one way to get there. "Well, I guess these directions won't do us any good," Nick explained as he placed them back in his bag. "I guess we'll just have to follow this stream until we find a town."

The two then started to walk alongside the stream, wondering where it'll lead them.

* * *

 **Here's to a fresh start. Hopefully it is better than my last try at a Pokemon fanfic. Anyway, please leave a review letting me know how I can improve the story and what areas of my writing need improvement.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this first chapter.**

 **Next Time: Nick Catches a Pokemon!**

 **Nick and Eevee continue their journey to Lumiose City and Professor Sycamore's lab, but not everything goes according to plan. The duo soon encounter a group of pokemon harassing the other pokemon of the area. How will Nick and Eevee stop them?**

 **Questions)**

 **1) Any ideas on who Nick might catch during his journey?**

 **2) Any guesses on what each chapter might be about?**

 **Santalune City Arc:**

 **3) Just Lion Around**

 **4) Next Stop, Lumiose City!**

 **5) Team Rocket Blasts onto the Scene**

 **6) Feeling your way through**

 **7) An Exposure in the Way of Battle!**

 **8) Monkey Business**

 **9) Take the Stage**

 **10) A Picture Perfect Finish**

 **11) Dreaming a Performer's Dream!**


End file.
